


Tuesday Morning, Sometime Between Midnight and Dawn

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: House M.D., Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Sometimes a smart man can be too smart for his own good.





	Tuesday Morning, Sometime Between Midnight and Dawn

Sonny had decided he was going to a different hospital when the doctor finally came into the examination room.

Sonny didn't care for a doctor who kept him waiting, and even less for one who hadn't shaved recently. And a doctor with a cane seemed ridiculous. If he was any kind of a doctor, you'd think he could start by fixing whatever was wrong with his leg.

But Sonny had a problem he wasn't going to talk to his own doctor about and that he didn't want any doctor anywhere near Atlantic City knowing about.

Vinnie suggested the clinic in Princeton. "It's gotta have good doctors there, right? And nobody would expect to find you at a clinic."

He was probably right. And since it was all his fault, Sonny made Vinnie drive him, and he wouldn't let him wait in the car. He could come in and sit in the waiting room with the sick people. At least Vinnie didn't complain about it.

"So, Mr. Patrice," the doctor said, looking at the form Sonny had filled out. Sonny suddenly wondered if he really was a doctor. He wasn't wearing a white coat, or a nametag. He didn't have a stethoscope.

"Who're you?" Sonny asked.

"Who do you think I am?" the maybe doctor asked, not looking at his form anymore.

"I think you're some clown who limped into my room carrying my paperwork. Let's see some I.D."

The doctor—he really was a doctor, his name was Gregory House—took out his wallet and showed Sonny his driver's license and something that showed he belonged to the AMA. "Now, do you want me to examine you or not?"

Well, that was what he'd come there for. Sonny unzipped his pants, pulled them and his shorts down.

"Wow!" Dr. House said, examining Sonny's penis. "This is clearly not the work of a professional. In fact," he looked closer but thank God didn't touch, "I wouldn't say it was even a talented amateur, unless—are you sure this wasn't deliberate?"

Sonny was trying to remember why beating up cripples was considered a bad thing. He wasn't having a lot of success. "I've always heard human bites should be checked out by a doctor," he said. It would be easy to beat this guy to death with his own cane.

"That's true, lots of germs in the human mouth. More than in your average Pekinese. But it's hard to teach a Peke to—"

"Look, do I need any—do I need treatment or not?"

"I can't say for one hundred percent sure, this isn't my area of expertise. Wait here a minute, let me get my associate—"

Sonny was feeling a little vulnerable with his pants down, and the last thing he wanted was somebody else coming and looking at his—looking at him. The doctor was opening the door. Sonny shut it, then pulled up his pants.

House turned around and smiled at him. "I will tell you one thing. No doctor in the world could tell just by looking that that bite wasn't made by a woman, but you weren't thinking about that, you were just thinking about how the big, dark-haired guy in the waiting room isn't used to his new duties, he didn't do a very good—uh, job—" House laughed at his own little joke, "—so you had him bring you here, where you signed in under a fake name—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny asked. He said it very slowly, very softly.

House smiled and took out his prescription pad. "You know. And I know. But I can see where you wouldn't want to talk about it. So I'll just write you a prescription for an antibiotic cream, just to be on the safe side. And if your—business associate needs any lessons, I can recommend—"

He was finished writing, so Sonny grabbed the prescription out of his hand and left the examination room.

***

Wednesday afternoon

Wilson leaned into Cuddy's office. "Have you seen House?"

Cuddy looked up from her endless pile of paperwork. "He isn't in yet?" She looked at her watch. "It's two-thirty in the afternoon."

"Nobody's seen him since he left last night," Wilson said. "He blew off dinner with me last night, but I thought that was because he was supposed to pay. But he didn't show up to bum lunch off me, his motorcycle's in his parking spot, and according to security, it was there all night. I don't know what to think."

"Good Lord, what's he done now?" Cuddy asked.


End file.
